Take me Home
by Chrysoberyl
Summary: [oneshot] Home is where the heart is


**Take me home**

**My only regret was not telling him the truth.**

_She woke up, starting her day with her usual grumbles and groan at taking a job which demanded such an early start. The sun was barely in the sky and she had an hour to get to work._

**Its never had the power to break me. But every time I drift back to him, my heart swells until it feels like its about to burst. **

_She clawed her way to the bathroom, thankful that she no longer had to share it like back in her college years. It was smaller, yes, but it was hers. She sighed in her shower, hissing as the cold water pelted her back. Oh, and the water took forever to warm up. At least it woke her up in the mornings. _

**I miss him. I knew him for...a week? A month? Kami, i can't even remember how long i was in that place. Enough to fall in love, I guess. Even if i was only a kid. Its been thirteen years since that day so that means I was...ten. I gave my heart away when I was ten. **

_By the time she had showered, dressed and eaten, it was 6.30am. Twenty minutes to get to work, 8 hours regular pay until two, 5 hours over-time, home by 8pm for a TV dinner and a movie, then in bed by ten to repeat the same thing the next day. Oh, excluding weekends when she goes grocery shopping and stays up until 2am, eating ice-cream. It was tough being a new doctor, she still wasn't on regular pay, but it was rewarding. _

**I can't look back...its hard not to. He gave me everything in that time, showed me things i couldn't even imagine. I did things that no other human has done. I cleaned a river spirit. I flew on a dragon! And he told me not to look back. He told me...I had to go back to the human world, to fit back into my mould and forget everything he ever showed me. And it hurts. **

_Her time table doesn't allow for romance. The closest thing to a relationship she has, according to her neighbours, are Ben and Jerry on the empty cartoons of ice cream outside her door. She works hard, one neighbour says, she barely lives in that house. Its hard for these modern girls to juggle everything. Such a shame, really. _

**I want to scream. He's trapped me here with only the memories of a dream to cling to. Sometimes i wonder if it even existed. Sometimes i wonder if i dreamt the whole thing as part of some prepubescent fantasy about dragons and witches. But this feeling...love...dreams fades, but this one hasn't and it never will. Not as long as I'm still waiting for him to take me home. Not as long as I hold Haku in my heart. **

"Haku..." His name is a whisper on my lips after screaming it so often. I can heard my voice echo on the mist of my mind – I'm dreaming again.

"I will always be a dream Chihiro" He smiles, his voice so soft, so calming that I relax against him, allowing myself to flow with him.

"I love you Haku" I whisper again, my palms flat against my side as his hands stroke and brush every curve of my body. I want to touch him, to give into this dream completely and allow it to sweep me away with it. But I can't. I can't even move.

"Let me go, Chihiro" I can hear the smile on his voice, "Let me go so I can come back to you"

"You're never coming back"

"That's because you haven't let me go yet"

His hands glide to softly over me, barely touching yet i can still feel them even after they've moved on. My whole body is tingling in response and i shudder. I need to touch him.

"Let me go"

His lips are by my ear this time, his voice barely a whisper, his breath tickles my skin. I can't respond with anything but a sigh, my body collapsing against him until every inch of him is pressed up against me.

"Let me go"

His hands move faster now, stronger then before, more urgent. They're everywhere, embracing everything I have to offer and more. He's become a part of me.

"Chihiro"

I'm spun around in his arms, his lips pressed firmly, desperately against my own and I'm still frozen, drinking in his kiss but doing nothing in response.

"Let me go" He whispers again, his hands sprayed across the small of my back, his lips crushed against my mouth, pouring himself into me.

"Chihiro"

His voice is everywhere, so quiet yet deafening as hands move to my face, pulling me closer into his kiss. My name echoes in my head, I'm aware of something outside my dream pulling me away but Haku pulls me closer. I can't move and i feel someone's desperation to get me away. My fingertips tingle, my name echoing in my head, my hands lifting themselves to push Haku away.

"Let me go...Chihiro..."

The dream is fading. I'm aware of outside world, the early morning sun gently reaching through my blinds, my alarm clock screaming at me to wake up. Someone is next to me, stroking my arm and saying my name.

"Let me go" Haku whispers as his arms fall away from me and I'm alone in my mind again. I pull myself from my dream, letting Haku fall away from me completely before I open my eyes and shut my alarm off. I brush away the tears that had gathered in my sleep.

"Chihiro"

I yawn, trying to ignore the voice that I'm sure came out of my dream. I'm still asleep, I tell myself, as I roll over.

"Good Morning Chihiro" The voice calls again and I can hear the smile in their voice. I freeze, our eyes clashing as all breath leaves my body.

"Haku?"

* * *

**Yeah, a new story! now you can't tell me i've done nothing with my summer!!!**

**Blessed Be,**

**Chrysoberyl**


End file.
